thebindingofisaacfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Utilisateur:Guillyo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Wyz avril 18, 2013 à 16:02 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Legnomme1. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Wyz (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 18:54 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Leo2698. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Wyz (discussion) octobre 6, 2013 à 02:12 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Tritonis. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Wyz (discussion) mars 26, 2014 à 10:48 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Nighthero32. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Wyz (discussion) juin 5, 2014 à 23:43 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Ralzy. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Wyz (discussion) août 13, 2014 à 23:44 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Dashad13. Si tu as besoin d’aide et qu’il n’y a pas d'administrateurs ici, tu peux visiter le forum du Wiki des communautés Bonnes modifications ! Wyz (forum d’aide | blog) novembre 5, 2014 à 03:30 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Redspine. Si tu as besoin d’aide et qu’il n’y a pas d'administrateurs ici, tu peux visiter le forum du Wiki des communautés Bonnes modifications ! Wyz (forum d’aide | blog) décembre 28, 2014 à 21:09 (UTC) Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:MrNonaud83. Si tu as besoin d'aide, consulte nos pages d'aide ou contact un . S'il n'y a pas d'administrateur actif ici, rends-toi sur le Centre des communautés et consulte le forum. Tu peux aussi consulter le blog « Actualité Wikia » pour rester informé des dernières nouvelles et derniers évènements sur Wikia. Tous ces liens sont un bon moyen de commencer à explorer Wikia. Bonnes modifications ! Wyz (forum d’aide | blog) mars 15, 2015 à 14:53 (UTC) Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Nunzioardi. Si tu as besoin d'aide, consulte nos pages d'aide ou contacte un . S'il n'y a pas d'administrateur actif ici, rends-toi sur le Centre des communautés et consulte le forum. Tu peux aussi consulter le blog « Actualité Wikia » pour rester informé des dernières nouvelles et derniers évènements sur Wikia. Tous ces liens sont un bon moyen de commencer à explorer Wikia. Bonnes modifications ! Wyz (discussion) août 4, 2015 à 11:43 (UTC)